


Not All Of Us Survive

by Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I Tried, let's be positive, motivational?, we all tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss/pseuds/Take_My_Hand_And_Jump_Into_The_Abyss
Summary: It's more poetry. Yep. That's about it.





	Not All Of Us Survive

Wipe away the tears.  
Plaster on a smile.  
Fake it ‘till you make it,  
That’s the only way I know how to survive.

We all try at first.  
We all clawed our way to the top,  
Fighting over every little scrap.  
We all struggled to succeed.  
But some of us didn’t.  
And we fell.

Falling down,  
Down,  
Down,  
Down.  
Into despair.  
Those of us who fell couldn’t survive.  
We couldn’t make it.  
We weren’t good enough.

Not all of us survive.  
Not all of us make it.  
Not all of us can be the best.

But we can try again.  
We can climb back up  
And show them that we deserve to survive.  
Show them that we can survive.

We will survive.


End file.
